


Be sure to wear flowers in your hair

by medichka_shani



Series: Рабонский цикл [13]
Category: Claymore
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выполнено на заявку "Святой Прик Рукоблуд - основатель движения хиппующих йома. Забрести в Рабону, отбившись от банды товарищей"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be sure to wear flowers in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> Содержит отсылки к драбблам Китахары и Иланы Тосс, а так же обще-фэндомному гону на однострочниках. 
> 
> Даже не спрашивайте, какое отношение хиппующие йома и их предводитель с неприличным именем имеют к канону Claymore!  
> Это - фэндомные детища, и мы их любим.

Биртка, рабонский молочник, наполнил последний из кувшинов, выставленных на улицу честными рабонскими хозяйками, и пинком отогнал от него рабонского кота. Обернулся к собеседнику:   
\- Оставить тебе молочка?   
Тот покачал головой. Зазвенели бубенчики, зашуршали бусы.   
\- Сойдешь на нет, - предупредил Биртка. - Вон уже, тощий весь стал, прозрачный... Почти что светишься!  
Безногий Прик, убогий странник, забредший в Рабону где-то, наверное, полгода назад, ответил Биртке добрым взглядом.  
\- Внутренний свет есть часть сияния Господней звезды и Лунной пыли, - ласково возразил он. - С каждым своим днем я все больше чувствую, как границы сознания расширяются, а я воспаряю вверх, и скоро однажды совсем сольюсь с потоками незримого эфира, несущего...  
\- Чего? - как всегда, растерянно переспросил Биртка, потерявшийся где-то между "пылью" и "эфиром". - Так это... Молочко ж не мясо!  
Про то, что блаженненький Прик не ест ни свинины, ни птицы, ни говядины, ни другого какого мяса, в Святом городе знала, наверно, и самая распоследняя кошка.   
Вкушал юродивый только фрукты, хлеб и молоко, и иногда еще рыбу - но только, как и полагается, к пиву. Последнее же время блаженный совсем отказался от сытной пищи, и дух в нем держался, как подозревал Биртка, благодаря неаппетитного вида травяной каше с сахаром, которую юродивый готовил сам, никого не обучая секрету.

"Совсем наш дурак не от мира сего стал, - сказал про блаженного Прика однажды стражник Зорг, - того и гляди, не то воспарит к небесам, не то кончится. Вон, уже еле ковыляет на своих культяпках..."  
Это была правда: Прик, который раньше бодро скакал по всей Рабоне, берясь за любую работу: надо ли было хозяйкам последить за детьми, перебрать зерно, сыграть на мандалине песню про сказочный город Святой Франциско, Прик всегда был тут как тут - Прик выползал в город все реже и реже.   
Теперь же горожане заставали своего юродивого только в каменных стенах собора или в сараюшке, где его поселили. В соборе Прик молился, а в сараюшке варил свою кашу, зачем-то сжигал ее остатки и плел бесконечные бусы и браслетки. Биртку, который по-настоящему хорошо относился к блаженному, все это очень расстраивало, однако после посещения лачуги ему всегда становилось легче. Почему-то, выходя из задымленного помещения, Биртка всегда ржал, как дурак. 

\- Отринув заботы о сущности своей утробы, я познаю очищение, - продолжал вещать Прик, обратив лицо в сторону возвышающегося в конце улицы памятника святой Рабоне - с крыльями и мечом. - Познав много радости и печали, на склоне лет я остался один. Но может быть, переродившись, однажды я стану цветком...  
Биртка посмотрел на блаженного с умилением. Изможденное лицо того, обрамленное длинными русыми кудрями, перехваченными на лбу вязаным ремешком, смотрелось сейчас красивым и строгим - как и в тот день, когда Биртка впервые увидел его. Странного человека в расшитых одеждах, усевшегося возле городских ворот.  
Солдаты толкали его - он смеялся. Священник беседовал с ним - он пел. Принесли ему супа - он отшатнулся. Тогда Биртка налил ему молока, и когда человек по примеру котят стал лакать молоко языком, все вздохнули с пониманием - дурак. Но время шло, и уже многие, по примеру того же Биртки, полагали безногого Прика чуть ли не святым... 

\- Дева с мечом переведет меня через топи соблазна, - непонятно сказал Прик. И вздохнул.  
Биртке показалось, что глаза друга блеснули желтым.

"Святой, святой человек! И взор его светел и страшен! Святой!"


End file.
